The City of Anime
by BroshikiKishinuma
Summary: Story where characters from various anime are thrown into a new unfamiliar world with no idea of how to get back or how they got there. This will be led by the readers who will decide the next character that is thrown it. The description says Future Diary and Corpse Party but trust me, there will be way more to come...
1. Chapter 1

An:

Hello my viewers here is a new story I will start and will hopefully update every week.

Anyways this first chapter will be pretty short but the aim is simple, you guys give me new characters, either in pm or in review and the first person to comment a character I recognize will be put in. The description says Future Diary and Corpse Party but trust me there is plenty more to come...

*Meanwhile back at the Sakurasou dorm * (Sakurasou no Pet Na Kanojo/ The Pet Girl of Sakurasou)

Shiina Mashiro sat at her desk wondering what she should put in the next chapter of her manga. Ever since moving to Japan, The blonde, red-eyed girl had started drawing manga and it had gotten really popular. (Mostly due to the fact that she put in aspects of her personal life along with fiction) The successful artist had finally hit a roadblock and had no idea what to draw.

Things had been slow at Sakurasou ever since her upperclassmen had left, leaving the job of upholding the dorms legacyto her and her boyfriend Sorata(who she had recently started dating after he explained to her what dating was).

Overcome with Writers Block, she got up and walked to his room wondering if she could get some material out of him. At the moment the dorm teacher and their lower classmen weren't there, leaving just her and Sorata. Whenever she went to his room, she found new material to put in her manga.

She got up and walked towards his room when The whole building started to shake violently.

"S-SORATA!" Mashiro yelped as she fell on her rear end.

A door at the end of the hall suddenly opened and out came Sorata Kanda with a panicked look on his face.

"Mashiro are you ok?!" He yelled out as he ran towards her and picked her up.

"Y-yeah " the blonde replied

"We need to get out of here and fast" Sorata yelled as he scooped up Mashiro and started running downstairs towards the front door...

That they never reached... Sorata had only taken about ten steps when the floor beneath his feet crumbled away and they fell into a dark abyss below...

Sorata and Mashiro could only hear each other's screams for the next few seconds until they saw a bright flash of blue, red, and green which caused them to black out.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, both kids opened their eyes and started looking around.

"W-where are we?" Questioned the blonde.

Sorata stood up and felt a cool breeze hit his face, making his caramel colored hair move with the wind. He took in the sights below him. There was a large mountain range to his left which he assumed was west. To his right he saw a rather large lake with ducks and a small fox drinking from the bank. He then heard the distinct sound of birds and foliage moving around with the looked to the front and saw a huge grass field. He then made a full turn and saw a whole forest that extended as far as his eyes could see.

"I don't know Mashiro, but this place feels... Different... Like... We shouldn't be here..."

An: that's the first chapter folks! I may have made Mashiro's personality a bit off, I will fine tune it later on so don't worry your pretty little heads. Anyways leave suggestions and remember the first person to send the name of a character I recognize will win the next character to be put in this new world.

This is BroshikiKishinuma, signing off, *BOOP!*


	2. New surroundings, and a new arrival?

An: I'm writing this chapter fueled by self loathing (for forgetting I had to write this) and Dr. Pepper (the drink of intellectuals). So without further fuckery, let the second chapter commence!

Third person POV:

The two teenagers were standing at the top of a green hill overlooking their surroundings. The brunet was the first to pipe up.

"Mashiro," he said standing to get a better view," are you hurt?"

Mashiro stood up and parted her blonde hair from her eyes so she could scan the surroundings along with Sorata,"Just scratched a bit but I think I will be fine"

"Well that's one problem dealt with, now where are we?" Sorata asked her, looking at the lake in the distance and the animals floating around. "This doesn't look like Sakurasou that's for sure"

"Well what does it look like?" Mashiro inquired.

"It looks like... A meadow," the brunette replied.

"Let's walk around and see if we can find a familiar location" Mashiro remarked.

The teens started walking down the hill to see if they could find a familiar landmark.

"Do you see anything Mashiro? Any houses, roads, any signs of human life?" Sorata asked.

"I don't see anything but green... And blue" Mashiro answered.

"Yeah me too..." Sorata replied, "think we should look around a bit?"

"Well it would be better than sitting around and hoping help will come, let's check what this place has to offer.

The two teenagers marched on, keen to figure out what this area had in store for them. Little did they know, someone had been surveying them since they had appeared there. This mysterious figure was sitting at the top of a tree branch, covered in leaves and branches that he was using as camouflage. His breathing was raspy as he examined the pair. He had viewed the pair as they came through the portal he had seen several times the last month he had been there. The portal usually opened up at random times and would usually drop a random trinket or animal, but never another person. As far as he knew, he was the only one in that place.

He saw the kids start getting out of his view, he sprung up and jumped expertly from tree to tree to get a better vantage point on them. He knew these were the first people in a while and he had to protect them at all costs...

"There's seems to be a lot of animals and plants around here," Mashiro remarked," So far I have seen two doe, two bucks, and a couple of rabbits"

"Not to mention the wolf we saw back there..." Sorata added.

The pair came near the tree line, both wondering wether or not they should go inside or not. They looked into the woods and noticed they could only see about thirty feet in as the trees and branches became too thick to let sunlight through. This made the couple uneasy as neither of them wanted to go inside and see what was going on. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, Mashiro saw a flash of brown that ran into a bush.

"Sorata I think I saw a puppy there" Mashiro pointed out.

"Where?" Sorata questioned.

"Over there," Mashiro pointed to the spot where she had seen the brown flash and started walking towards it.

Sorata followed suit until he heard a loud growl from behind the bush and saw small protruding claws.

"M-Mashiro slowly, very slowly back away from that bush, that is not a puppy"

Mashiro froze,"w-what is it?" She whispered, a hint of anxiousness in her voice.

"That... Is a bear cub" he uttered, "Now slowly walk back to me"

Mashiro became caught up in the moment, fueled by panic she began to run frantically towards Sorata. She barely made it two steps when the bush bs tarted shaking violently behind her and a bear cub started running towards her. It was a little bit bigger than a normal cub but slightly smaller than an adult so Sorata assumed that it was in fact a bear adolescent that was chasing his current girlfriend.

He started running towards her to help out when all of the sudden there was a loud shout from the trees and a large figure jumped down in between the bear and Mashiro. Acting quickly, the figure got a lighter out of his pocket and cut a handful of green grass. They lit the grass with the lighter and started shouting gibberish at the bear to taunt it away. The bear started lashing out at them its assailant but eventually grew tired and scurried away. Mashiro ran up to Sorata and hugged him closely beginning to sob into his chest from the fright.

As the bear left, their savior started pulling off his camouflage to reveal he was a man. Sorata walked closer and got a good profile look at him. The man looked like he was nearing his twenties with height looking to be around five foot ten. He had an average build and not much muscle. He had a square jaw with a bit of a stubble growing on his chin. His short black hair was swept back into an unruly mess. He had light brown eyes that looked like they were boring into Sorata. He had khaki slacks and a shirt that seemed like it had once been white. Both were now matted with mud, sand, and leaves. He had several rips and tears in his clothing but otherwise looked healthy.

Sorata finally found some courage and said with a tight voice,"Wh-who are you?"

The man looked deep into Sorata's eyes before cracking a big smile.

"My name is Hououin Kyouma, I am a mad scientist"

An: BOOM BOMBSHELL. Betcha didn't see that coming! Ok maybe you did... I'm gonna go to sleep...

This is BroshikiKishinuma, signing off *Boop!*


	3. Somewhere safe, and a New Home?

An: Well how did you all like the bombshell I dropped on y'all last week? From here on out I have no idea how to continue the story so stay strapped in and prepare for magic randomness.

3rd person POV:

Sorata and Mashiro looked up to the eyes of their rescuer and both thought the same thing:

_**What is this guy on?**_

"How long have you been here?" Sorata said finally breaking the silence that had lingered since he had stepped into help them.

"This is no place to talk follow me to somewhere safe," Hououin said in a small voice.

The trio set off walking in the direction of the large lake with two of them lagging behind wondering if they should trust the man they had just met. Nonetheless, they followed that Hououin person.

As they approached the lake, they began to see a small mound. Judging by the shape of it, the mound had enough room to fit a single person inside. The two kids look at each other and wondered how they were all going to fit inside the small hill. As they approached the mound, Hououin stopped and turned to look at them.

"I've been here for about a month so the house I made should have enough room for all of us to fit in comfortably," he beamed as he walked around the mound and went inside and out of sight.

The kids looked at each other dubiously.

"Mashiro, should we trust this man? I mean we did just meet him and all" Sorata said breaking the tension that had been building up.

"I believe in him, he saved me from that big dog" Mashiro said in a serious tone.

"Mashiro that was a bear" Sorata said face palming.

"Even so he saved me and I'm going inside"

Mashiro quickly went around the mound and inside. Sorata was still debating when he heard a loud gasp coming from inside the hill.

Without thinking twice, Sorata quickly ran around the hill and found a large hole that had been dug into it on the other side. He ran inside and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

An: I decided instead of taking a week to update, I will update every Wednesday and Saturday starting tomorrow, the chapters will be shorter but they will be produced faster!

As always, this is BroshikiKishinuma, signing out *Boop!*


End file.
